Type
This article is originally from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. You can find the original content here. ---- Types are a means to split monsters into groups (in a broader way to what Attributes do) in order to enable Support Cards granting various effects, to a specific order of monsters. Each monster has 1 Type, and there are 21 different legal Types in the OCG & TCG (and a few made up) so far. =Real Monster Types= Aqua http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/44/Aqua.png See the main article, Aqua. A notable made-up card is "Majesty of Ice", when a notable made-up Archetype is the Slime monsters. Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/17/Beast.png See the main article, Beast. Some notable made-up Beast-Type monsters are "Ali Kangaroo" and "Arceus". Beast-Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/1d/Beast-Warrior.png See the main article, Beast-Warrior. Some notable made-up cards are "Blaziken", and "Lucario". Dinosaur http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/89/Dinosaur.png See the main article, Dinosaur. Dragon http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c7/Dragon.png See the main article, Dragon. Noteable Dragon Archetypes include the "Elemental Dragons" and "Darkness Dragons" . Fairy http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/43/Fairy.png See the main article, Fairy. Fiend http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/6/6e/Fiend.png See the main article, Fiend. The made-up "Doomforce" and "Apocalyptic Dragon" cards are all also Fiends. Fish http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/f/fb/Fish.png See the main article, Fish. Insect http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/7/79/Insect.png See the main article, Insect. Machine http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/18/Machine.png See the main article, Machine. Some notable made-up Machine's weakness cards are "Combat War Lost" and "Short-Circuit Cyber", when a notable made-up Machine-Type monster is "Ultra Cyber Dragon". Plant http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/d/d1/Plant.png See the main article, Plant. Psychic http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/24/%3F.png See the main article, Psychic. Some notable made-up cards are: * Asys TM-32 * Dimension Lord - Yuriza * Dimension Destroyer * PSI Awaken Hayabusa Knight * Psycho Summoner * Artificial Intelligence Pyro http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c8/Pyro.png See the main article, Pyro. Reptile http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/90/Reptile.png See the main article, Reptile. Rock http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/0b/Rock.png See the main article, Rock. Sea Serpent http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Sea_Serpent.png See the main article, Sea Serpent. However, the advent of made-up Project Sea Serpent caused a lot of new Sea Serpents to be created, and now their main strategy is to power each other's points and destroy opposing monsters. Some notable made-up monster cards are "Leviathan - Serpent of the Depths" and "Justice Hydra", when some notable made-up support cards are "Depths of the Ocean" and "Water Shield." Spellcaster http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Spellcaster.png See the main article, Spellcaster. The most notable made-up Spellcaster so far is Magician of Black Magic Thunder http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/3/3d/Thunder.png See the main article, Thunder. A notable made-up cards is Raijin, the God of the Thunder, and some noteable made-up support cards are Static Fusion Ball and Aura of Lightning. Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/97/Warrior.png See the main article, Warrior. A notable made-up warrior monster card is Cannibal Warlord. Winged Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/01/Winged_Beast.png See the main article, Winged Beast. Zombie http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c3/Zombie.png See the main article, Zombie. A notable made-up weakness card is Talisman of Banishing Souls. Divine-Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/8e/Divine-Beast.png See the main article, Divine-Beast. Some notable made-up monsters: * Chronos the Ancient God of Time and Space * Bahamut, the Divine King of the Dragons * Rat God * Elemental Dragon - God Dragon * The Creator God of Life, the Universe and Everything Immortal See the main article, Immortal. =Made-Up Monster Types:= Character See the main article, Character Cards. Food See the main article, Food Food monster are monsters and trap monsters that have images of food and included in the Food-Type. Some of these have the ability to heal the summoner at at a loss of there attack points or by destroying it representing eating. * Foodon Bannanaw * Foodon M-M * Foodon Turken Support: * Foodon Food Fight * Foodon _ Inanimate See the main article, Inanimate Inanimate monsters are non moving monsters and tend to be either normal monsters or monsters with effects that replicate their usage in every day life. * Big Blue Blow